Chantage
by SankaXIII
Summary: Royai et Spoiler!  L'ultime bataille contre les homonculus va débuter. Roy déprime et va se recueillir devant la tombe de Maes. C'est alors que Riza arrive...


_Bonjour bonjour! voila ma première fic publiée sur ce site! Bon alors FMA ne m'appartiens pas hein! (sa se saurait je pense...). C'est une idée de OS qui m'est venu comme ça, rien d'extraordinaire XD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHANTAGE:<span>**_

À présent le compte à rebours était enclenché, c'était vivre ou mourir. S'ils survivaient, alors la Terre renaitrait de ses cendres et les humains réapprendraient à vivre, oubliant ces moments de frayeur où le monde au bord de l'abîme manquait de tomber dans les ténèbres. Mais s'ils échouaient, ce serait définitivement la fin. Le monde et les hommes s'éteindront. Ce destin reposait à présent sur ses épaules. Plus qu'une lourde responsabilité c'était l'avenir de l'humanité toute entière entre ses mains. Quelle ironie de penser qu'un humain aussi insignifiant que Roy Mustang puisse faire le bien. Lui qui quelques années auparavant avait était reconnu comme le héros du génocide d'Ishval. Combien d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants avait-il tués ? Et surtout pourquoi? Il n'avait fait qu'aider un peu plus les ennemis qu'il s'apprêtait à combattre. Il irait affronter sa propre bêtise, et s'il devait y mourir ce serait tout aussi bien. Quoique sa vie ne pourrait jamais racheter le massacre de tout un peuple. En revanche, elle pourrait éviter une nouvelle guerre, de nouvelles souffrances. C'est pour cela qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde devenir généralissime. En étant le plus haut gradé il ne recevrait aucun ordre, jamais plus il ne serait contraint de tuer. Ce poste il ne le voulait ni pour le pouvoir, ni pour le prestige ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi superficiel. Il le voulait pour la liberté. Pour se convaincre que néanmoins il pourrait être pardonné de ses péchés en créant un monde de paix. Roy Mustang est un utopiste. Il était parti d'idée assez puérile, inoffensive presque niaise, et de là il avait prouvé qu'il en était capable. Mais tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher et devrait une fois de plus se battre. Une dernière fois seulement.

Ne sachant s'il en aurait encore l'occasion, Roy entreprit de se recueillir sur la tombe de son cher et défunt ami. Maes Hugues...Encore un qui avait cru en lui, et ce, si fort qu'il y avait cédé sa vie, laissant dernière lui une veuve, et une gamine en bas age. Eux aussi contaient sur lui. Il se le promit, le sacrifice de Maes ne serait pas vain.

-"Ah Maes...c'est le grand jour. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, je ne suis pas sure de revenir entier de cette bataille. C'est toi qui me soutenais les jours de guerre"

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un sourire mélancolique. Pourtant, Dieu sais que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus plaisants. Roy resta debout et silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse de la part de son ami. Il fixait le nom gravé de la stèle si intensément que son regard commençait se brouiller. Vraiment, s'il échouait, il recevrait une bonne correction de Maes...encore faudrait-il qu'il soit accepté au paradis...et que le paradis existe. Puis son sourire s'estompa.

-"Je les mets tous en danger...Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne suis qu'un homme faible, j'ai besoin de soutien moi aussi.

Fullmétal, Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, et Hawkeye...Il les mettait tous en danger de mort. Si un de ses camarades y laissait la vie, et ce même s'il gagnait la bataille, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Quel idiot de penser qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous indems. Il avait déjà perdu Hugues, et avait failli tout plaquer du jour au lendemain. Heureusement que Riza avait était la. Elle était toujours là quand il en avait besoin, et il en avait toujours besoin. Il aimait savoir qu'elle croyait en ses rêves enfantins, qu'elle le soutenait, si bien qu'elle avait délaissé sa propre vie pour devenir son ombre. Elle avait inexorablement décidé de lui donner sa vie. Non pas que cette idée puisse le révulser, mais il détestait cette vison. Il devait tout le temps se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes pour que son sacrifice à elle aussi ne soit pas inutile. Il laissa son esprit errer vers des pensées destinées qu'a son lieutenant. Il pouvait la perdre à n'importe quel moment. Son humeur devint noire au fil de ses insidieuses réflexions. Il avait envie de pleurer.

-"Colonel..."

Encore une fois ce fut elle qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle arrivait au bon moment. Comme d'habitude. Le son de sa voix si agréable le délivra de toute pensée négative. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle parla en première.

-" C'est bientôt l'heure..."

Elle continuait a lui monter le bon chemin a suivre, elle lui rappelait son but avant tout, et la tonalité de sa voix mielleuse le rassurait, elle lui montrait qu'elle avait totalement confiance en lui, mais également qu'elle compatissait. Elle savait bien que Roy rendait visite a Maes lorsque qu'il était en proie a un grand conflit intérieur, même mort, il espérait un peu de réconfort auprès de son éternel, mais défunt confident. C'est pour cela que quand son supérieur était dans une humeur délicate, elle ne le brusquait pas, mais se contentait subtilement de le rappeler à l'ordre. Ce fut le cas une fois de plus.

-"Oui..."

Il essayait de cacher au mieux ses émotions, de garder son image d'homme froid, arrogant et insensible. Ce masque émotionnel qu'il revêtait constamment pour prouver son assurance, et se montrer digne de son grade. La moindre faille dans ses émotions et un autre prendrait sa place.

Mais ce "Oui" il l'avait a son insu, prononcer d'une voix chevretant. Ce qui n'échappa guère à son lieutenant. Et quand bien même il l'aurait dit avec toute son assurance habituelle, ses sentiments n'étaient plus un secret pour Riza. Un long silence se fit. Un silence sans gène qui leur était familier. La parole n'était pas vraiment leur meilleur mode de communication et leurs regards, leurs soupirs ou leurs gestes en disaient souvent bien plus. Elle était dos à lui, et l'observait. Quand bien même elle ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, elle devinait ces traits. La détresse de Roy devenait insupportable pour elle. S'il abandonnait maintenant c'était tout ce donc en quoi elle croyait qui s'effondrait, et le monde entier suivrait. Devant le mutisme persistant de son supérieur elle tenta de prendre la parole, elle devait le réconforter, lui dire des mots doux, le flatter...Sans lui faire deviner pour autant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Si elle lui avouait son amour maintenant, comment régirait-il? Elle lui avouerait un jour. Mais pas maintenant, non surtout pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire les paroles dont il avait besoin mais aucun son ne sortait. Roy s'était retourné pour se retrouver face à elle. À présent il la fixait intensément de ses yeux de jais et d'un regard si profond qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer s'il n'avait pas pris la parole.

-"Allons-y Lieutenant."

Il avait dit ça en souriant. Comme pour essayer de rassurer Riza qui avait sans doute deviné sa détresse. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Roy emboita le pas et elle le suivit. Elle essayait de garder une attitude impassible, mais son visage tout entier trahissait son inquiétude. Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans échanger un mot, tous deux plongés dans les profonds abîmes de leur esprit, pris de réflexions destinées chacun à l'autre. Il faisait nuit et le ciel sombre était éclairé par la lumière protectrice de la lune. Roy la contemplait. "_La lune...est semblable à Riza, les jours de beau temps j'oublie qu'elle existe, je ne la vois plus. Mais dès que la nuit pèse sur mon coeur elle est là pour m'éclairer...jusqu'au jour prochain ou elle s'efface à nouveau..._" Cette idée le fit tristement sourire. S'il lui faisait une tel déclaration elle étoufferait surement de rire, au mieux elle lui tirait une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle était insaisissable...exactement comme la lune. On désir ce qu'on a pas et on rejette ce qu'on a. C'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien un humain. Mais son désir pour elle allait au-delà. C'était une accumulation de tant de sentiments et de souvenirs partagés, tout un passé en commun, et peut-être un future aussi...Il en rêvait d'un future a ses cotés, non pas en tant que supérieur et subordonné, mais comme amants, comme époux, comme parents. Il stoppa net ses pensées. Il divaguait complètement, l'anxiété le rendait fou. Le vent soufflait si fort à présent que les arbres se pliaient. Le mauvais temps se mit à voiler la nuit étoilée et les nuages sombres emportèrent la lune. Roy s'arrêta quelques instants, il peinait à retrouver une respiration normale. Il inspira bien fort."_Je ne dois pas succomber, pas maintenant...elle conte sur moi!_". Tous deux étaient pris d'une seule et unique peur. Perdre l'être aimé. Ce qui était plus que probable en vertu de la menace à affronter. Riza s'était arrêté également, mais comme Roy lui tournait toujours le dos elle se plaça face à lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et porta une main à son visage en prétextant un mal de crâne. Riza fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-" Colonel, pas de sa entre nous s'il vous plait. Je commence à assez bien vous connaitre vous savez."

Il aurait du s'en douter. Elle était l'oeil de faucon, et de toute évidence ce nom ne lui était pas usurpé. Il retira alors lentement sa main. Et reprit sa route, sans un mot. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à se retrouver dans leur planque. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire avouer son mal au colonel. Celui-ci s'assit en grognant et retira sa veste. Il y sortit sa montre en argent. Redoutant la conversation avec son lieutenant il fit mine d'être occupé en titillant et redécouvrant tout le mécanisme de l'objet. Bien sûr cela n'arrêta pas la perspicacité de Riza.

-"Colonel..."

Roy leva la tête a la mention de son grade et soutenu un instant le regard ambré de sa subordonnée. Inutile d'en dire plus. Il avait tout compris de ses attentions, et plus il nierait, plus elle serait insistante.

Il baissa la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur sa montre d'alchimiste. Il la referma d'un geste sec.

-" Je vais bien lieutenant, je réfléchis juste a notre stratégie, je me prends la tête inutilement pas de quoi en faire un drame."

-"et..?"

-"Comment ça "et" ?"

-"Monsieur, notre plan est réellement parfait, mais vous savez bien que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons prévoir les imprévus, et si l'un de nous venait à laisser sa vie durant cette bataille vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, nous n'avons eu aucune obligation, mais nous vous avons suivis de notre plein gré. Nous assumons notre choix, et décidons de notre mort."

-"Vous ne m'aidez pas lieutenant..."

-"De toute façon si je dois mourir un jour autant que ce soit pour vous aidez dans vos objectifs. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de décéder à votre service."

-" LIEUTENANT! Vous n'y pensez pas!"

Pour toute réponse elle baissa la tête honteuse. Mais elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole. Mustang se leva brutalement et se ruât sur son lieutenant la saisissant violemment par chaque épaule. Son regard inspirait un mélange de terreur, de colère, et d'amour... Elle le supporta, impassible. Voyant qu'elle ne se reprendrait pas Roy la relâcha doucement et souffla, exaspéré.

-"Vous êtes beaucoup trop fidèle, je ne vous en demande pas tant!"

Elle sourit.

-"Mais je ne conte pas mourir maintenant Monsieur. Vous savez que lorsque vous serez généralissime, il y aura double dose de dossiers à remplir. Et je sais de quoi je parle pour avoir assisté Bradley. Ce serait vraiment un désastre si je n'étais pas là pour vous materner dans votre travail."

Il sourcilla a l'évocation du mot "dossier".

-"Mon dieu, ce que je déteste la paperasse! Vous avez raison Riza j'ai vraiment besoin de vous!

Riza? Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des lustres. Se rendant conte de son erreur il prit une teinte écarlate et recula hâtivement. Elle le regarda d'un air stupéfait,ce même regard niais qu'ont les enfants impressionnés. Il rit nerveusement pour cacher sa gêne. Elle étouffa un rire également.

-" Allons bon, qu'allez-vous me sortir cette fois si? Vous avez attrapé froid?"

Elle rit.

-"M..Mais..euh..j...je ne vous permet pas..."

Elle rit de plus belle.

Il renonça à répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'émerveillait à la regarder rire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si joviale. Il avait envie de lui sauté dessus tellement elle lui était irrésistible. Quand elle eu fini de railler au nez de son colonel elle reprit son sérieux et s'excusa de son comportement déplacé. Roy vu ici une belle ouverture et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il allait surement le regretter, mais s'il n'essayait pas et qu'il la perdait avant, il se haïrait.

-" J'aime beaucoup la loi de l'échange équivalent. Vous m'avez bien humilié alors a moi d'obtenir quelque chose de votre part."

Riza le regarda dubitative. Généralement elle comprenait toujours ses attentions, elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais là elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle sentait mal la chose.

-"Je ne compr..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Roy s'était emparé de ces lèvres. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et ne respirait plus. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Mais une fois le choc passé et son esprit ailleurs, elle se laissa peu a peu fondre sous la douceur de ses baisers, et la chaleur de son étreinte. Il la serra contre lui constatant qu'il n'était pas rejeté, mais était trop concentré sur elle pour s'étonner du fait qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Elle s'agrippa a son supérieur et caressait son dos pendant qu'il parcourait son coup embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, découvrant peu à peu la peau douce de sa subordonnée. Elle avait un gout d'interdit, il adorait ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et entreprit de les libérer de cette sempiternelle barrette. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater leur longueur. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, et une délicate odeur de camomille le submergea. Il reprit ses embrassades, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Riza glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène de son colonel alors il la serra un peu plus encore. Peut être trop... Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se rendant conte de sa situation, elle tira un fard et serra les dents. La décence aurait voulu qu'elle l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable, mais elle l'aimait trop, elle avait rêvé de ça tellement de fois qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de se séparer de lui. Si demain elle mourait, ce serait sans regret. Elle se ruât sur la chemise de son colonel et défit fastidieusement chaque boutons. Elle devait faire vite avant que sa raison prenne le dessus sur son plaisir. Roy avait observé entre deux embrassades la réaction de son lieutenant, et compris pourquoi elle commençait à être si entreprenante. Elle voulait vite en finir. Avait-elle honte? Honte de se retrouver dans les bras de son supérieur? Elle le respectait infiniment et même au-delà de sa relation professionnelle, elle ne se serait jamais permis d'entreprendre quoi que se soit avec lui. D'où l'opprobre de voir sa raison s'envoler aussi futilement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était écarlate, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire moqueur:

-"Vraiment j'adore cette loi, pas vous?"

Elle ne répondit évidemment rien, elle se sentait déjà assez honteuse, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pour toute réponse elle fit glisser ses mains de son torse à son dos et enfonça fortement ses ongles, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à son supérieur. Il étouffa un rire mesquin et lui mordit le cou pour se venger, en y laissant une douloureuse marque rouge. À son tour elle grimaça. Décidément, il avait réponse à tout.

Il s'attela a son soutient gorge et le balança loin dernière lui. Riza s'étonna de la haine qu'il portait a son sous-vêtement, ce qui la fit discrètement sourire. D'un geste leste il l'a fit vaciller et la plaqua a même le sol affin d'avoir un meilleur accès a son corps.

Il était bien conscient qu'il ne s'agissait ni de l'endroit, ni du moment propice pour ce genre d'ébats charnel, mais aujourd'hui et maintenant plus que n'importe quand, il avait besoin d'elle, certes il aurait pu se contenter de l'entendre parler, de l'admirer, sa clairvoyance infaillible et sa beauté subjuguante aurait suffit a lui redonner du poil de la bête. C'était malsain de sa part de la pousser a un tel niveau de mansuétude, il le savait. Son esprit délétère et le cortège de ses sentiments avait pris le dessus. Il s'était tant de fois convaincu que son amour ne serait que dilection. Mais si elle l'aimait? Non impossible, elle pouvait l'admirer ou éprouver une certaine forme de zèle, mais pas de l'amour. D'un autre côté il n'avait pas le sentiment de la violer...Enfin, elle ne le repoussait pas, d'ailleurs elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait, ces joues étaient rougis, sa respiration haletante, et elle peinait a garder ses yeux ouverts. Décidément il ne pourrait pas la laisser. Pour quelqu'un de prêt attiédir ses sentiments, il était très mal partit.

Elle était tellement perdu dans sa plénitude et lui était plongé dans un si grand tourment intérieur qu'ils n'entendirent gère les bruits de pas s'approcher dangereusement de ce lieu cloaque. S'ils se faisait surprendre ils ne pourraient même pas tenter de se justifier en ayant l'air crédible. Riza était a demi nue portant plus qu'une culotte et son pantalon replier jusqu'à ses genoux, Mustang la chevauchait, il était torse nu et s'appliquait beaucoup dans l'exploration du corps de sa subordonnée. Ah pour sûr, il était plus minutieux que dans son travail administratif! Entre les dossiers illisibles qui étaient une vrai cacographie, les horaires strictes fixées par l'armée qu'il négligeait totalement, et ces siestes incongrus a tous moments de la journée! On pouvait s'étonner de voir un homme si nonchalant que Roy mustang aussi appliqué, et pour une de ses subordonnée en plus!

En attendant, Fuery et Breda se hâtaient de rejoindre leurs collègues. L'instant était crucial et Mustang les avait convoqués pour parfaire leur plan, avant de passer à l'action. Mais bien sure celui ci avait complètement oublier ce détail. Et Hawkeye ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier non plus...

Ils étaient maintenant qu'a quelques mètres, ce n'était plus qu'un question de secondes pour que cette fabuleuse relation de complicité entre le colonel et son lieutenant admiré de tous soit abâtardi. Cette image qu'ils avait mis des année à créer allait en quelque seconde s'effondrer. En réalité c'était une relation bien fragile.

Riza repoussa violemment son amant, elle arborait une mine affolé. Roy était septique devant sa réaction et commençait à paniquer. D'hypothétiques pensées le submergeaient. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Elle c'était peut être rendu conte que c'était une grosse erreur? Ou peut être était-il allé trop loin? Quand enfin elle s'expliqua:

-" Monsieur...Ils arrivent..."

Roy resta bouche bée, inerte, fixant le mur droit devant lui. Elle, plus active, se leva précipitamment et remis son pantalon correctement. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps. Breda, devant la porte s'apprêtait à toquer, mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers Fuery.

-"Eh merde..."

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Breda?"

-"Hawkeye va nous butter. On a oublié de ramener Black Hayate chez elle...

Le chien en question aboya a la mention de son nom. Breda frissonna...vraiment il avait horreur de ces bestioles. Fuery reprit:

-"Oups...Tant pis, 'va falloir choisir entre rentrer et subir la colère de Hawkeye ou faire demi tour cher le lieutenant, arriver en retard, et subir celle de Mustang. T'a une préférence entre être incinéré vivant ou mourir une balle entre les deux yeux?

-"Bheu... Je suis obligé de choisir...?

Les deux collègues débâtèrent encore quelque instant sur la meilleur chose a faire, ou la meilleur façon de mourir. Pendant ce temps Riza avait eu le temps de se rhabiller mais ne parvenait pas a mettre la main sur sa barrette... Mustang avait repris un peu de sa vivacité mais était trop frustrer de ne pas avoir fini de combler leurs désirs pour réussir a accrocher les boutons de sa chemise...Riza pris de pitié vint le secourir.

Fuery et Breda c'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus raisonnable de ne pas être en retard. Ils frappèrent et Mustang s'empara une dernière fois des lèvre de sa subordonné de peur de ne plus en avoir l'occasion de si tôt, avant de leur autorisé d'entrer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux était plus que parlant...Mustang face a Hawkeye, celle ci les cheveux lâchés et les joues encore rougies et lui arborant un air très frustré, le même que lorsque qu'on le réveil de sa sieste au boulot. Tout ceux qui travaillaient avec eux avaient déjà des doute tant qu'a leur véritable relation et ses doutes était encore plus présent au sein de leur équipe. C'est pour cela qui ni Breda ni Fuery étaient crédule. Ils se doutait assez bien de ce qu'ils avaient pu interrompre...C'était très mauvais, ils avaient déjà du retard et avait désobéis au ordre de leur lieutenant en amenant Hayate mais c'était rien a côté de l'idée qu'ils ai pu interrompre quelque chose...Ils s'abstinrent donc de toute réflexion déplacée.

Riza avait envie d'assommer son supérieur. Mais quel idée de l'embrasser a se moment! Elle le regardait d'un air si mauvais que les deux autre se demandaient si en fin de conte il c'était bien passé ce qu'ils s'imaginaient...Ils discutèrent tous de leur stratégie durant une petite heure puis Mustang conclue définitivement cette réunion.

-"Bien vous avez tous compris, je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je vous le redit, vous ne devez pas mourir. Allons y le jour se lève, Hawkeye avec moi, et vous deux aller rapporter ce clebs!"

Tout deux acquiescèrent d'un salut militaire, et regardèrent leur deux supérieurs partir. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Pas de doute il c'était bien passé quelque chose.

Une fois dehors, Mustang de résista pas a l'envie de l'embrasser encore. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais affichait un air stricte. La vrai Riza Hawkeye était de retour.

-"Monsieur un peu de sérieux! Ce qui nous attend est d'une importance primordiale, pas le temps pour de tel futilité!

De tel futilité? Roy était outré de constater un aussi grand changement de comportement chez sa subordonnée. Il fit de même et repris son attitude professionnel.

-"Hum...Quoi qu'il en soit lieutenant, je vous interdit de mourir c'est bien compris?"

-"Je ne peux pas vous faire cette promesse Colonel."

-"Et bien soyons clair, si vous mourrez je donne le poste de généralissime au premier abruti qui le désir.

Riza pris un air attrister devant cette réplique. Il en serait capable en plus...

-"C'est du chantage monsieur."

-"je sais."

Mustang ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et emboita le pas. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, mais grâce a Riza il était moins anxieux que la veille. Une fois tous ça terminé, il pourrait enfin l'avoir rien qu'a lui, et terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

* * *

><p><em><span>Roy:<span> Nul._

_Sanka: Comment ça "nul" ?_

_Roy: La prochaine fois tu me fait un lemon et tu me le fait jusqu'au bout sinon j'te crame"_

_Sanka: ..._

_Roy: Crompris!_

_Sanka: Euh...oui Colonel..._

_Riza: *regard machiavélique* _

**_Review? s'youplai! sinon je vais finir incinérée vivante!_**


End file.
